


Barton Vs AIM

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Clint whomping time [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Barton finds himself in AIM's clutches.
Series: Clint whomping time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670698
Kudos: 5





	Barton Vs AIM

Ugh. The beeping. Why did he always wake up to the horrible beeping. It was not helping his headache. Migraine? Maybe this is a migraine. 

"Ah, Agent Barton, I see you are awake," Okay,that voice was new. He opened his eyes to see that he was definitely not in medical. The room was white and there were people walking around in lab coats but these were yellow. Crap.

Hawkeye struggled but could not get out of the bed. His arms and legs were cuffed to the side rails. He looked down. At least they gave him scrubs to wear instead of leaving him naked after cutting away his uniform. Of course, that means that all of his hidden weapons were no longer within reach.

Fingers snapped in front of his face. Oh, he had been spacing out. That's another point in the "this could be a concussion" table. 

"It took a lot of time to get you here." The man was short, maybe five three. Hard to tell from laying down. He was covered in one of those ugly yellow body suits but Clint could see a pointed white face frown down at him through the mask. Barton decided to call him bumblebee. "Now you are going to help us."

Clint breathed in and spit a perfect luggee right between the guys eyes. Bumbles took a step back in disgust causing the agent to snicker. After cleaning his mask the guy came over and backhanded the agent. 

"Now, you are going to help us. What are the codes to get into the Triskelion?" Barton just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Seriously?

"Talk or we will make you." The agent just shrugged.

Bumblebee smirked. "Oh, I do love the tough ones."

A lab assistant ran over as the guy snapped his fingers. He put a line into the captive's left arm and hung up a bag of brown liquid. Man, this does not look good. 

Instantly the burn went up his arm and out throughout his entire body. He gritted his teeth but that only made his jaw hurt worse. It only took a few second more before he started to scream. Bumblebee waved his hand and the assistant stopped the flow. That didn't stop the burning. At least not right away. The two left the agent alone as the fire continued to course through his body.

After losing himself to the pain for mere minutes but felt like so much longer Clint started to get himself under control. The pain was easing off. At the sound of silence Bumblebee and his assistant came back. Barton was panting trying to get breath back. His entire body ached. 

Before even being asked Clint started to rattle off a code. This was not his entry into the Triskelion but each agent was given a second code that means, 'allow entry but capture once inside'. He hoped they would take it. He usually held up under torture but this was so much worse then anything he was prepared for.

"Ah, good." Bumble didn't even bother writing it down. "Now I see you will cooperate I need you to tell me about SHIELD's IOS project."

Crap. Last year Hawkeye spent a good amount of time guarding a group of scientist who were on the verge of creating a cure for the common cold. They scrapped the whole thing and burned all the research themselves when they realized that it could also be used to create viruses. Not just any viruses but ones that could target specific genetics. SHIELD was furious. Those scientists now work on busy projects in the Alaskan office. They are heavily guarded to keep their knowledge from enemies. 

Barton was smart. Smarter than most of those guarding the scientists. He was actually able to follow along with a bit of the research. Not all of it but he did understand that a certain sequence of data was the breakthrough that thousands of others were seeking. Luckily for him he did not have it memorized. Yeah, lucky.

When the agent refused to talk the fire went through his veins again. And again. And again. He tried to tell them that he didn't have the information but he wasn't believed. 

Why would a guard know that the scientists know? Seriously. These people were delusional if they thought they could get information from him.

Finally Bumblebee changed tactics. Clint was sucking air into his lungs before the next onslaught. Sweat ran down his nose causing it to itch. "Man, could you at least," Clint took in a long breath, "scratch my nose?"

The shorter man just smirked. "If you can't tell us anything useful, maybe you can be used."

Clint's bed was wheeled out of the white room. His eyes darted around to see the green walls and occasional artwork as he was taken down the hall. After a short elevator ride his bed was left in another white room with four other people. The agent was able to lift his head and see that they were other SHIELD agents who had gone missing months ago. 

There was moaning from the other beds. One man had gotten big. The last time Barton had seen Ortiz he had been in perfect shape but now he was obese. He was hooked up to three different drips. They were all clear but Barton had an idea that they weren't just saline.

Another man, Clint was pretty sure his name is Dupo, looked the same as before but he shivered and his teeth clicked constantly. He also looked like he hadn't slept in a very long time. He also had three drips entering his arms. 

The third man only had one drip but it was a greyish color. DeWeese wasn't making any sound. He just laid there with his eyes staring at the ceiling. His body was turning grey and the occasional shudder ran through him.

The fourth man had two drips and Barton could not remember his name. The guys muscles bulged as he fought with his restraints. His leather cuffs were thick and seemed to be chained to the bed instead of attached with rope. The blood dripping from his wrists indicated that he had been doing this for a while.

Crap. This did not look good. 

A yellow clad lady came in and started a new drip into Barton's arm. It felt cool. When he asked her what it was he was ignored. She took his temperature with a forehead thermometer and checked his eyes. She entered some information into the chart at the end of his bed then left.

It didn't take long for Barton to become super focused. He had a knack for seeing things that others missed. Now he noticed the cobweb in the light across the room. The faded tattoo on the man three beds away from him. He could count the heartbeat of the guy whose name he couldn't remember.

To counter that, his usually poor hearing disappeared completely. Gone was the annoying beeping sounds. Gone also was hearing his own voice. His headache turned into a full migraine but he couldn't move his hands to cover his eyes. The light burned through his eyelids as he tried to maneuver the pillow to cover his face.

_____

Clint had no idea how long he had been there. He was never fed or watered but different IVs were given. He didn't seem to be losing a lot of muscles so it couldn't have been that long. 

The yellow lab coats came in regularly to take vitals, blood samples and check his catheter. It would have embarrassed the man if he wasn't still fighting the headache of a lifetime. They removed his pillow after he successfully managed to cover his face. Barton screamed at them a long time for that. What did they think he was doing with it? He couldn't put any pressure on it to kill himself. He would have if he could but he couldn't.

___

A light blinked. It blinked again. Clint lifted his head. The others had hopeful looks on their faces. The agent wished again that he could hear what was going on down the hall.

Agents started to swarm in. A man that Clint had never met leaned over him and was talking fast. Too fast for Barton to read the lips. The relief that he felt was palpable as the agent disconnected the drips. 

In a rush of activity Barton and his companions all had their beds wheeled to waiting airplanes where they were taken to various SHEILD approved hospitals.

___

Clint opened his eyes a few days after he was rescued. He was still stuck in bed but at least the cuffs had been removed and he was working on getting his strength back. His hearing still had not returned nor had his eyesight diminished. The doctors were saying that the changed may be permanent. 

A brush against his arm made him look to his right. Nat sat there smiling down at him. She signed to him that she was going to stay with him for a while. He sighed at the comfort her presence brought. He may not recover completely but he knew that he was going to be okay overall.


End file.
